The Shifting Shadows We Leave
by Memories Forever
Summary: Sequel to The Dark Path We Follow. The New evil has finally shown itself. While the Dark Queen and Dark King focus on keeping their emotions in control between the loss of Irial and the new threat, their daughter catches the eye of their enemy.
1. New Threat

The Shifting Shadows We Leave

"_You know what you did" he whispered, causing her whole being to shiver. His coal black eyes bore into her red irises. "One day you will learn the consequences of your actions young one…" She gulped, biting her lip. "But for now… run, run far away. Pray I never find you again…"_

_So she did, the child ran. She ran straight to her mother and father; hugging her father's waist tightly as her sister stood close to their mother. A look passed between the adults as their daughter recounted her tale._

_The two sisters snuck out of their beds that night and sat by their parent's door, listening to the discussion beyond the wood. "Valon, how dare he!" Their mother hissed._

"_Ezra my love…" The father soothed, "Suppose he was just jesting with her."_

"_You don't know Valon! He has never been known to joke with a threat!" Ezra's voice shook with anger, "He threatened our child Adrian! Your darling Zaria!"_

_Adrian's voice was soft, "As a member of the Dark Court… shouldn't I be the angry one?"_

_A silence followed for a moment, then female laughter filled the air, "you're right" Their mother spoke between laughs._

_The next time Zaria met with Valon, she did not remember the previous meeting. This was well after the loss of her parents and her joining of the Dark Court (while her twin joined the High Court). She admired him for being Solitary and would often question him about his life._

_Valon's responses were usually vague and mysterious, which only pulled the Death Bringer in more. They grew to be friends… Secretly of course, if Irial knew, she'd be banished without a second thought. Even if she was his bed mate and right hand._

_There came a day when Valon disappeared, Zaria never found him again and months after his absence dead fey littered the meadow around the Dark Court. They never found who caused the deaths, or why someone would kill those faeries. Too soon after the Dark Court grew weak, unable to feed properly. Zaria hid herself away, locking away her broken self, and forcing back unwanted memories._

_

* * *

_

Ariya paced the throne room, wondering angrily why her mother had asked Gabriel to drag her back to the palace. Sage's golden gaze followed her pacing, back and forth, back and forth. "I'm sure the Queen had a good reason to interrupt our date, Ari"

The princess sighed and stopped pacing, "I'm sure you're right, but I can't help being upset." He smiled warmly at her, walking over to wrap his arms around her waist tightly.

The two started kissing, tongues fighting each other for dominance, hands roaming. They both froze when someone cleared their throat and a male voice spoke. "Well…"

Sage broke away from Ariya slowly, "King Niall, I…"

Niall smiled, shaking his head, "not to worry Hound, Ariya makes her own choices"

"Damn right I do!" Ariya shouted, "why did you and mother interrupt our date!"

"We feared for your safety, but everything is under control, if you wish to leave and continue your evening, then go. Be careful though" The Dark King spoke.

Ariya's red eyes searched the room, "wait… where is mom?"

Her father frowned, "resting… She isn't feeling well and she doesn't wish to be disturbed."

Dark Princess Ariya narrowed her eyes, "alright father… Sage, do you wish to go out and finish our date?"

The golden eyed Hound smiled, "of course Ari" Her fingers laced with his and the young fey walked out in to the night to complete their date.

Niall entered his' and Zaria's chamber, quickly finding her standing by the window. "They went out again"

She nodded, "he won't harm her…"

"You say it as if you're trying to convince yourself" He cupped her cheek and turned her face to look at him. He red eyes gazed back into his dark ones. A small smile reached her lips, she reached her hand up and trailed his scar from temple to chin.

"I don't trust him" Zaria whispered, biting her bottom lip, and looking down. The shadow guardians circled the monarchs; an attempt to soothe their queen.

The king agreed with a nod, brushing his thumb over her lip, and pulling it from between her teeth gently. "Stop thinking about him my queen." His breath skimmed her cheek, causing her red orbs to refocus.

Zaria leaned closer, letting their lips touch softly. The kiss turned from gentle and tender to passionate and fierce in seconds. The king's arms were wrapped around Zaria's waist while her hands were tangled in his dark locks, gripping fistfuls. Slowly they pulled apart for air, both panting through their smiles.

* * *

Sage held on to the princess' hand tightly, every once in a while they'd catch each other's eye and smile. Neither wore glamour keeping themselves hidden to human eyes. Though, as if the humans could sense the predator aura the hound threw off they stayed away from where ever the young couple were. At the moment they sat at the park outside the Dark Court palace. The mess having been quickly cleaned up.

Ariya's head rested against Sage's shoulder, their fingers twisted together. The Hound's golden eyes, watched her face, "Ariya…" he spoke softly.

The Dark Princess could hear his heart quicken suddenly, she sat up and looked into his glowing eyes. "yes?"

He nervously swallowed then took a deep breath, "I love you"

She gasped, "Sage…" Ariya brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "I don't know what to say…"

The Hound smiled softly, "you don't have to say anything until you're ready" He gently brushed her dark locks away from her face. "Lets get you inside, it's getting late." The Princess nodded and followed him back into the palace.

* * *

**Not very long awaited**

**but there you go**

**Haha :D**

**Please keep in mind I have yet to read Darkest Mercy**

**Due to lack of funds... sad I know**

**Anyway, R&R :]**

- **_Memories Forever_  
**


	2. Stress

The Shifting Shadows We Leave

**Chapter 2**

Sage growled, his golden eyes flashed. His prey wasn't going to escape him, he was a Hound; one of Gabriel's best! He snarled, lifting his lips to show off his decending fangs, and ran faster. He launched his whole body into the air, she was his! And then she was gone, her glass skin shattered, the smoke underneath escaped… She was gone. Sage landed back on his feet and looked around the clearing, "Ariya!"

Laughter echoed back at him, "She is gone" The voice… It sounded like a crackling fire.

"Ariya!" He roared, desperately trying to catch her scent in the air.

A hand suddenly grabbed his throat, "She is gone! You worthless Hound!" Sage stared down into coal dark eyes. If felt like his inside were burning, he couldn't breathe… Smoke was escaping from his lips. He was coughing. The ground came up to meet him as the man dropped him from his grasp. "Hound, you will not interfere…"

Sage sat up in his bed, panting and covered in a cold sweat. He smoothed his hair away from his face, slowly gaining control of his heart rate. "Ariya…" He whispered, quickly getting up and pulling on his pants before running out of his room.

Niall stood in the throne room, unable to sleep once again after Irial's death, he questioned what his next move would be. Bananach was still out there and the Summer Queen was running things alone. War was coming. Their new threat wasn't helping his stress level. Sage bolted into the room "My king!" He bowed.

"Sage? What is going on?"

"Where is Ariya?" The Hound looked up at him.

"She is still sleeping. As you should be… Why? Did something happen?"

Sage shook his head, "No. I just… had a dream. I wished to make sure she was alright."

The King nodded, he himself had been plagued with nightmares. "Do you want to tell me your dream, pup?"

The Hound sat on the floor, "I had a dream a man of fire took her from me… and then burned me from the inside"

Sage looked up startled when his King growled. He could see anger filling his whole body. "Sage, stand guard at the Princess' door. Don't let her leave." He nodded and quickly ran off toward the Princess' room.

Zaria felt her King's rage and rushed out of their room, passing Sage standing at Ariya's door on the way. "Niall, my love, what's going on?"

The Dark King looked to his Queen, his shadows churned. "Valon's infected Sage's dreams."

The Queen sighed, she wasn't surprised at all. "Is the Hound alright?"

"Shaken… worried about Ariya" Niall, clenched his fists. "But, he should be alright"

She nodded, "I'm worried Valon will go after her.."

"I'll make sure she is never unprotected, love." His shadows curled around her legs, pulling her close to him.

Zaria smiled at her king, pressing her lips lightly to his. "Do you ever hate me for losing our other child..?" She frowned, suddenly thinking about the child she had lost due to her recklessness.

Niall grabbed her face between his hand, "Zaria." He waited until her eyes focused on his, "It wasn't your fault. It was just an accident… I could never hate you…"

"Do you want more kids, Niall?"

The King opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by their daughter's loud cussing. The King and Queen walked toward her room, hearing the shouts get louder the closer the got. "Daughter!" Niall shouted over her voice, making her be quiet.

"Why are you shouting?" Her mother asked, her emotions hidden behind a blank mask.

"Sage won't let me leave my room!" Ariya hissed, glaring at the Hound.

"I told him not to" Her father glared, making her shrink back a little. "Until further notice, he is your personal guard. You will not fight me on this!"

Ariya's filled with resentment, "fine…" She slammed her bedroom door closed.

Zaria put her hand on the King's arm, "she'll get over it."

Niall nodded, "lets go find Seth."

The Dark Queen squeezed his hand, "perhaps he has seen something helpful"


	3. Chances

The Shifting Shadows We Leave

**Chapter 3**

Light refracted in the crystal wind chime hanging in the window, throwing rainbows against the walls. Ariya glared at those chunks of broken light, "how dare they!" She growled loudly.

"It's for your protection Ari…" Sage said on the other side of the closed door.

"I don't want to hear you right now Sage!" The Princess shouted. Silence answered her and she smiled in victory, she turned to the window, watching as the sun continued to rise, making the rainbows glow brighter and grow in numbers. A grin slowly grew on her face, she silently pushed the window open, scanning the area for guards. Luck aided the Ariya today for it seemed the royal guards were elsewhere.

She charged her glamour, peeking at her bedroom door. Sage was a Hound… she had to be quick. The shadows churned and formed and pitch black staircase. Ariya ran quickly, the stairs reforming to their original state. In a split second, the Dark Princess had disappeared.

()()()

Seth looked up at his two friends, the Dark Court monarchs; they looked so broken. The King looked depressed, like he had nothing left in this world. The Queen, who stood away from her lover, looked like she was about to shatter.

"So you can't tell us anything…?" Zaria whispered, not looking up from the ground.

"I could, but there are rules. You know this…" His heart felt heavy, he wanted to tell her of his visions. HE wanted her to know what her daughter was going to become.

Shadow guardians hugged the Queen's form, "I understand, do not feel guilt my friend. Can you tell me one thing though?" she spoke softly, looking up with hope-filled eyes. Seth nodded, praying it was something he was safe to answer. "Will my family be alright? Can we survive what is coming?"

The Seer smiled, his all-knowing eyes flashed with meteor showers. In his mind he scanned the threads, searching for her answer. "Mostly" He spoke truthfully, he wouldn't lie. All the threads had showed him, no matter what, someone was bounded to fall. Whether by death or alignment, he couldn't say.

Her head tilted, anger sparked in her red orbs, "'Mostly'?" She stepped closer, Niall snapped out of his thoughts and stood in front of her, grabbing her. "I ask you if my family will survive and you tell me mostly? What does that mean young Seth?" She struggled against her dominant, torment ripping at her insides.

Seth stood unfazed, "it means what it means, Zaria. You asked me a question. I provided an answer the best I could. You will control yourself in my home, Dark Queen." His eyes reflected a black hole.

The Queen's skin darkened, a hiss escaped her lips. The King grabbed her more roughly, "Love, respect the Seer. He is my brother…"

"He is also the son of our enemy and lover of the Summer Queen" She growled in response. "He is a traitor!"

"My pet, you're just upset, calm yourself." Niall's heart ached, he missed Irial, he was causing a flux in his Queen's emotions.

"Zaria…" Seth stepped closer. "Try to keep your stress level down…" His hand gently rubbed her stomach, and he smiled.

The Monarchs stared at the young High Faerie. "You can't possibly mean… There is no way… Another chance?" Niall whispered.

Seth laughed softly, "I'm not always right, you can make the outcome better. Just have faith."

The Dark Queen caressed her stomach and smiled brightly, all anger forgotten. She pulled Seth into a tight hug, whispering apologies and thanking him repeatedly. Niall watched the two, his depression lifted a bit, they had another chance. This time, whether she carried twins or not, the child/children would survive. He would not risk his kids again. The King hoped his wife had the same train of thought.

The Seer watched his friends walk out of his home, hand in hand. They had light in their eyes and smiled, I complete turn around from when they arrived. He wished he could inform them of the dangers around the corner, of the hell they'd face very soon. However he was happy to see them shine, even if it wouldn't last long. The future would hold a great deal of joy and sadness. Especially for their children.

"You shame me" a voice of fire spoke from behind him.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself" Seth turned around calmly, staring up at the tall man with flicking skin.

"I can see the futures you see. The Dark Court is in danger of falling." Valon grinned. "And their precious Shadow Princess… So beautiful…"

"She will be your's…" Seth scowled at the Fey. "You already knew that though. What have you come here for?"

"Young Seer of the High Court, I've come to help you…"

"There is nothing you can offer me. Leave my home."

"I can offer you your deepest desires… I can help your beloved Aislinn realize she needs you with her." Seth had turned away from the man, who had been getting closer. Valon pressed close to the Son of the High Court Queen. "I can make her never stop wanting you…"

Seth toyed with his lip ring and whispered, "Leave."

The Solitary Fey smiled, "We will meet again…" Only smoke remained and Seth was alone.

* * *

**_Finally finished chapter 3._**

**_Sorry it took so long, between finals and my graduation I just didn't have time._**

**_But it is summer now, lets do this!_**

**- Memories Forever_  
_**


	4. Corruption

The Shifting Shadows We Leave

**Chapter 4**

Black lightning struck the wall next to Sage's head, "What do you mean 'she is gone'!" The Dark Queen's voice thundered through the whole building. Every fae in the place went eerily quiet.

Sage didn't even flinch away from Zaria, he would take any punishment for his failure… he had let her escape after all. In the next second he felt his back slam against the wall, streams of blood flowing from the puncture wounds on his neck where her fingers dug in. Shadows swirled threateningly around the Queen and the Hound. "Find her." Zaria hissed, her blood red eyes glowing brightly with anger. She released his throat, letting gravity drop him to the floor.

"Go… Now…" Niall spoke in a deadly calm voice. Sage bowed his head and dashed off. The King looked to his Queen, watching the Guardians pulse around her, "You must calm yourself"

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Slowly, the shadows settled and merged back into her skin. "Valon will get her"

"Don't think like that" Niall grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She smiled up at him sadly, staying quiet.

()()()

Ariya walked along the river, not exactly going anywhere, but feeling pulled toward something. As she got closer to the bridge she could see flickering, like that of a fire. She soon noticed that it was no fire but, a man whose skin seemed to be made of it. When Ariya stood a few feet from him, she stopped "Who are you?"

The man smiled, embers falling from his skin, "My name is Valon" She quickly noted his voice even sounded like a blaze. "Princess Ariya, am I right?"

She glared, "what do you want? Why did you bring me here?"

"Silly youngling, you brought yourself here… To me" Ariya smirked at him and he grinned darkly at her.

"You don't scare me… Valon was it?" She glared. "I am the daughter of the Dark King and the Death Bringer! I command shades with mere thoughts!"

Valon moves closer, smiling proudly at her. "I do not wish for you to fear me…" Smoke dripped from his lips, caressing her angelic face. Her glass lips parted slightly, her Dark Court heritage tasted his lust for her. Ariya found herself leaning toward him his proud smile growing. "Your mother has kept much from you hasn't she?"

She scowled into his coal-black eyes, "I don't know what you are referring to."

"Do you know how your twin brother died?"

"I have no siblings; I've never had a sibling." Her voice shook, unsure, even as she glared at him.

"Ariya, don't be foolish. When you were in the womb you had a brother with you… Do you not feel that emptiness in your heart?" She did… and he knew it. He'd been watching Ariya her whole life; knew everything about the glass beauty.

"W-what happened to him?" She whispered, oblivious to his finger running through her hair soothingly.

"Your mother was careless and got into a fight; he was lost because of it." Valon watched the Dark Princess' eyes fill with tears… angry tears. She was his.

"She was always foolish…" Ariya hissed softly, her glass skin reflecting his glow as she turned her head; her eyes meeting Valon's. "How do you tie into everything?"

He smiled, sparks lighting his dark eyes into golden flames. "I'm the single being you can trust. I will never lie to you or lock you away" His hand cupped her seemingly fragile cheek. "I'm simply captivated by you Ariya…" He pressed his lips against hers gently, not expecting them to be soft.

The kiss surprised her. However, she found herself relaxing fully into it, moving her lips back against his. She could taste his need for her and his devotion to her, something she never got from Sage. He kissed her deeper, sliding his burning hot tongue into her mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist. Ariya felt like she was on fire and she loved it, she pressed herself even closer to him as he sucked on her tongue, causing a moan to escape her lips.

He pressed her roughly against the brick wall, breaking the kiss to nibble and suck on her neck. Ariya was panting and arching against him, making noises she'd never made with Sage. She gripped handfuls of his hair as his tongue traced her ear, sending hot shivers down her spine.

"Ariya!" An angry voice shouted. Valon pulled away reluctantly, they'd have more time for this later. "You… Let her go!" The Flame Faerie grinned, at the poor Hound.

The Princess looked at Sage, her mind still whirling with lust. "Sage, I'm here of my own will. Leave, I have no use for you anymore"

"But—what? Ari please listen to your-self. You're choosing this… this pyro fey! Over me and your family?" Sage's heart was ripping.

She snarled, shadows around the young Hound pulsed. "My parents are liars! Both of them! And you… I bet you knew I had a sibling in the womb too… You're liars! I will never return there, you make sure the Dark Court Monarchs know that… Now leave."

"Or I'll deal with you…" Valon spoke in a deathly calm voice, his skin flicking embers wildly.

Sage growled in response, he knew he'd lose if he tried to fight the Solitary. All he could do was run, run back to the King and Queen. He needed to inform them!

* * *

**_Well, it certainly has been too long._**

**_Forgive me for I had a difficult summer and was busy most of it._**

**_I've officially started college though so, there's that._**

**_Hope the chapter was to your liking_**

**R&R**

**~Memories Forever**


	5. Future

The Shifting Shadows We Leave

**Chapter 5**

Valon grinned at the young faerie lying next to him in his bed. She was sleeping soundly, her glass skin reflecting the fire in the hearth. She was his; finally he found the other half of himself. This thought brought the memory of his first love, the shade that followed him everywhere. Her name had been Archer and she was perfect… Her skin was like moss and her hair like a flowing river, she had foggy gray eyes… she was the embodiment of a forest. The Forest fey had died from iron poisoning; she wasn't strong against the city like he was. When she passed he was left with only memories and her magic locket.

His fingers ran over the cheek of Ariya, her face buried itself deeper into the pillow and he smiled. Never had Valon thought he'd find another to fill the whole in his heart, but this young shadow master did just that. She was strong too; she could obviously live through iron sickness. The naïve Dark Queen was about to feel the emptiness she left him with when she broke that locket so long ago. Valon would make sure of that.

()()()

Zaria studied Niall as she walked into their room, his emotions had been off lately and she knew it was from the loss of Irial, she just didn't know how to make him better. "I know you loved him…" The King looked at her sadly. "But he is gone now… watching you grieve so much… its breaking apart our court."

She could feel his anger flare. "You don't understand!"

Her anger flared in response, "How dare you say I don't understand! I lost my parents, a child, and Irial as well. If I can hold myself together I expect the same from you."

"You need to leave. Right now…" Niall stepped closer; the tingle of glamour flooded the air.

"Let out your emotions! Anger, pain, sadness, lust! Feed the court, don't hinder them!"

The walls cracked and the room shook, dust and rocks rained down from the ceiling. His power wasn't even warmed up. The fire in the corner burst out, catching parts of the room on fire. The Queen pulled her king into an embrace his show of power had her lust for him building. "My pet…" He whispered and pressed his lips to hers roughly. Her heart skipped a beat, why did his voice sound like Irial's?

()()()

Seth didn't feel right leaving Aislinn right now but what could he do? It was time for him to return to his _mother_. Keenan still hadn't returned and Aislinn had been running ragged lately, her sunlight was dimming and her Court showed it. As he passed through the gateway to Fey, Seth glimpsed into the future. Fire burst throughout the city and deadly shadows danced within Fey, wreaking havoc on both worlds. The courts were dismantled and several monarchs dead, though he could not see which. He could hear hounds growling and a baby's cries pierce the air. Suddenly, everything was better, no more fire, or shadows… just peace.


End file.
